


Ghost

by Zaikia



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, First Time, Garrett is a Sub and a Virgin, Garrett/Roddrick, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Roddrick is a Dom, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Modern World AU. Roddrick's a lawyer, one of the best in the state of New York. He's had a variety of cases and his life is pretty much normal. So what happens when he catches a man by the name of Garrett trying to steal his things from his apartment? GarrettxMale! OC, AU. M-rated for violence/gore, language and eventually smut.





	Ghost

_**Chapter 1** _

"This case is now finished."

Guards approached the other desk, taking the man in the orange suit by his arms. His hands were cuffed in front of him to prevent him from attacking anyone. He glared at the young woman who testified against him, knowing that he was getting 20-life in prison because of what she did. Or more, what he did to her. The young woman couldn't help but smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. She finally got the justice that she needed. Justice against her rapist. She quickly stood up and hugged the large man beside her, hearing him let out an 'oof' as her arms went around his back.

"Thank you." she whispered, sniffling.

A chuckle rumbled deep within the man's chest and he put his arms around her shoulders. "It's my job, dear." he spoke, his German accent laced with his deep voice.

The lawyer, Roddrick McKelvey, was a 29-year old who enjoyed what he did for a living. He was tall, definitely one of the tallest people in the court room. He was at a whole height of 6'6" and he was big, as in muscle big. His shoulders were broad, his chest was muscular and his arms and legs were powerful. He wasn't a body builder, but he was strong. His blonde hair was naturally straight, though it just curled slightly at the ends when reaching just past his shoulders, he always kept it in a neat ponytail. He had a few strands of hair that touched his forehead, above his emerald green eyes. He had a bit of a stubble growing in on his chin and above his lip, but the stubble actually made him look all the more attractive. It went along nicely with his creamy skin and the sleek, black suit he wore. A white, crisp shirt was underneath it and he had a black tie placed neatly against his chest.

While Roddrick may have looked frightening to people, his real friends knew that he was one of the sweetest people around. Unless someone pissed him off. Then they had to face his wrath.

Roddrick grabbed his briefcase, making sure he had all of his papers and looked over as the other lawyer approached him, an older man who seemed impressed. "You're very good at your job, Mr. McKevley. I'm extremely impressed. You handled that case so well."

"I've dealt with a lot of cases that force me to face rapists. It's another reason why I'm good at my job. I can smell it on them. Those kind reek." Roddrick wrinkled his nose a bit, closing his briefcase and locking it. "And that's why I don't defend rapists or abusers."

The man smiled a bit and held out his hand, which Roddrick shook. "It was a pleasure working with you, Mr. Mckevley."

"Likewise." Roddrick nodded.

Roddrick walked out of the court room, where he saw the young woman's parents coming up to him. "Mr. Mckevley, we can't thank you enough for helping us. That son of a bitch will be getting what he rightfully deserves." the mother spoke. "He'll be getting his ass raped in prison. Murderers despise rapists."

"That they do." Roddrick nodded in agreement. "I'll be heading off. If you ever need anything, just give me a call."

"Thank you." the father said, smiling.

Roddrick smiled and headed out of the courthouse, ready to head home for now. It had been a long couple of months, since it had been very difficult to get evidence. But Roddrick was good at what he did. In his three year of being a lawyer, he had not once lost a case. He went to his car, which was a Silver Corvette Stingray, a Chevrolet. He put his briefcase in the passenger seat before getting in and driving off back to his home. He lived in one of the more expensive apartment buildings, but only because he got a really good deal about a couple of years ago. It had ten floors, but he lived on the third floor. He worked from home when he didn't have a case, that way he didn't have to worry about being stuck in an office all day.

He parked in one of the empty parking spots and turned the car off, grabbing his keys and briefcase before he got out, locked his car and headed into the building. He was already undoing his tie by the time he got to his apartment. He unlocked it and walked inside, greeted by his cat. "Hey baby, did you have a quiet morning without me?" he asked her.

She meowed, winding herself around his legs. She was a calico cat, about two years old now. Roddrick crouched down to stroke her behind her ears, smiling as she meowed and leaned into his touch. After settling down for the night, Roddrick went to bed, his cat following him right away. He had already eaten and taken a shower, then put away the papers from the cases he previously handled. He yawned and crawled into bed in just his boxers, feeling Cali jump onto the blanket. He got comfortable, glad he had tomorrow off. He shut his eyes and was soon asleep.

A few hours later, Roddrick woke to a noise coming from the living room. He sat up slowly and looked at his alarm clock, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. It was only around three in the morning, though it felt much later than that. Cali meowed softly, looking to her owner in question.

"Stay here baby." he said quietly and grabbed the gun from the drawer in the night stand next to his bed. He made sure it was loaded and he quietly got out of bed, heading towards his bedroom door. He opened it just as quietly, looking out into the hallway. When he didn't see anything, he walked out and walked into the living room, looking around cautiously.

Someone was in his apartment and he could feel it.

Roddrick's ear twitched when he felt that someone was walking up from behind him. He whirled around just in time for something to nearly hit his temple. Roddrick's hand wrapped around the wrist attached to the hand, his hand wrapping perfectly around the wrist. Roddrick glanced down at the smaller figure before him, surprised.

The smaller person before him was male and he was covered in head to toe in dark clothing. He looked to be at least a foot shorter than Roddrick, and the only thing that wasn't covered was his eyes and his thumbs and fingers. The shorter male's left eye was brown, while his right eye was an eerie blue color, almost like it was glowing. He had a scar going over his right eye and disappearing underneath the cloth that covered his face up to his nose. The shorter male looked surprised by Roddrick. Perhaps he had thought that he would get the upper hand and get away without a problem?

"Now who are you?" Roddrick spoke in his thick, German accent.

The other male struggled to get out of Roddrick's grasp, going as far as kick Roddrick in the shin. Roddrick winced, but didn't release the other male and he then groaned out loudly as the same foot connected with his groin, making him release the other male. He heard the running footsteps of the other male and Roddrick quickly snatched the cloak that hung from the male's shoulders, yanking him back.

The other male lost his footing as he was yanked back and he fell, his head aiming for the corner of the coffee table. He was too late as he reached out, his temple connecting with the coffee table and he promptly went limp, hanging in Roddrick's grasp.

 _"Scheisse..."_ Roddrick cursed in German, sighing heavily.

He gently set the male on the floor, turning him over. He hadn't meant for this to happen, though the guy was in his home. The smaller male was unconscious, blood trailing down the right side of his face from the small gash there. Roddrick sighed again and leaned down, putting an arm under the man's knees and the other around his back, then picked him up carefully and took him over to the couch. Roddrick gently placed him on the couch and left for ten minutes to grab the first aid kit and duct tape and pull pants on and a shirt. He went back over to the smaller male and taped his hands together, then his feet together. Better safe than sorry.

Roddrick pulled down the cloth covering the man's face, seeing that the scar had gone down his cheek and over his lip. He then pulled the hood away since he needed to tend to the gash on his temple. The man looked to be in his mid 30's, with facial hair on his chin and upper lip. Roddrick couldn't help but look him over. The man was...handsome, that worn-down-handsome. The man had dark rings around his eyes, and they looked permanent.

This guy was a thief.

Roddrick could tell by the clothing he wore and the gadgets he had on his person. He saw that the male also had dark hair, most likely black, with it being shaved on the sides and the hair on top being long and pulled into a ponytail. Roddrick sighed and began working on the wound, though it wasn't too bad, he still wanted to be sure the guy wouldn't just die on him all of a sudden. Roddrick cleaned it up, stitched it and bandaged it.

By the time he had the wound bandaged up, the male began to stir. He moved slightly, very tense. Roddrick watched as the male's different colored eyes fluttered open and blinked, as if he were confused. Once he laid eyes on Roddrick, he immediately attempted to get up, but failed when he realized his feet and wrists were bound.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you." Roddrick spoke, his thick German accent laced with his deep voice. "You had quite a fall. Hit your temple on my coffee table. I'm surprised you're awake so quickly. It was a hard hit."

He got up and approached the smaller male, who's shoulders were extremely tense. His hands were balled into fists. Roddrick was silent for a moment before he sat down beside the smaller man. "Now, you're going to tell me why you're in my home, thief. Or I can call the cops. And they know I'm a lawyer. I think that was a bad mistake on your part. So, let's start off with what you came to steal."

The male was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "A ring."

"A ring, hmm? Was it a silver ring with a blue gem in it?" Roddrick asked, rubbing his chin a bit. He smirked a bit when the male nodded. "That's a family heirloom, I'm afraid. You won't be taking that from me, thief. You see, my father gave that to me when he was on his death bed. I'm not about to let some petty thief take it from right under my nose."

"I'm not a 'petty' thief." the smaller male growled.

"Alright, so tell me who you are then." Roddrick said. When the male didn't speak, Roddrick held up his cell phone. The number for the police was right there on the screen and if Roddrick hit call, the police would be here in no time. "We can go all night with this."

"Garrett." the male mumbled, turning his gaze away from the bigger man's.

"Alright, Garrett. So you're not a petty thief...you're a good thief...excellent thief?" he asked.

"Master thief." Garrett muttered.

"Ah, master thief. Okay." Roddrick nodded. "Alright, Garrett. Who are you working for?"

"A friend." was all he said, again avoiding the younger man's gaze.

Roddrick eyed the smaller male, not sure what to do about him. He got up and went to his room, taking a picture off the wall, where a small door was. It was locked with three different kinds of locks. He unlocked all three of them and opened the door, revealing the small space inside to be a large safe. It had stacks of bills inside, the ring Garrett had came to steal and a few other things inside. Roddrick grabbed one of the stacks of bills and closed the safe, locking it before putting the picture back on the wall.

With the stack of bills in hand, Roddrick left his bedroom and grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk against the wall. He walked over to Garrett, who seemed to scoot away from the bigger man as he got closer. "Relax, I'm not going to stab you." Roddrick said. He put the stack of bills down and cut through the tape that held Garrett's limbs together.

Garrett rubbed his wrists and he put his hood back over his head quickly. "Here," Roddrick tossed him the stack of bills. "Use that money to get yourself necessities and quit stealing stuff."

"Afraid it's not that simple." Garrett shook his head, putting his scarf over his mouth and nose.

Roddrick turned around for a moment to grab something and when he turned back to Garrett, the thief was gone. He looked over and saw that the balcony door was open, the wind gently blowing the curtains. Roddrick rubbed his chin.

This would definitely be interesting.


End file.
